1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a movable decoration, and more particularly to a movable decoration such as a movable artificial flower, a movable ornament, a movable knickknack or the like which is not only placed in a living space so as to serve as an decorative piece but is further driven or moved by means of a drive unit incorporated therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, an artificial flower or the like is generally used in a manner to be stationarily placed in a living space for use as a decorative piece.
However, such a conventional stationary ornament soon loses its popularity with the lapse of time.
In view of the above, there have been attempts to add additional unique value to such a conventional stationary interior to give a viewer unexpected interest and surprise. Unfortunately, such attempt have resulted in failure.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to develop a decorative which is capable of being moved to exhibit an unexpected variation in configuration and/or appearance while maintaining a conventional ornamental effect in its stationary state.